Never A Fairy tale
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Love was never a fairytale. Especially for her. But maybe, it was. It's just a different version or type of a fairytale.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

**Summary:** Love was never a fairytale. Especially for her.

**A/N:**I just realized that I don't always have to right bubbly, humorous stories. Sometimes, I would do better using my innermost thoughts and emotions. Hope you guys read this. Rand R

* * *

.

.

**Never A Fairy tale **

.

**By:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZ

.

.

.

* * *

It was one of those really cold chilly nights when I wonder.

.

_Wonder_

.

Why did I choose him?

.

Why did I lock myself up in this almost empty life with him?

.

Why did I even said the god forsaken word 'yes' when he asked me to marry him?

.

Why didn't I back out when I still have time before I was obliged to say I do?

.

.

Why?

.

Why?

.

Why?

.

I kept asking myself that millennium question while I lie here alone on 'our' bed waiting for him.

.

This was not I wanted.

.

Heck

.

This isn't even a part of my wildest dreams.

.

In fact,

.

.

This is one of the last things that I imagined to find myself in the future.

.

Yet

.

I was here.

.

With him.

.

With Sasuke

.

.

"Sakura." a deep masculine voice that I have known so well interrupted my train of thoughts. Though I don't really mind.

"Sasuke-kun." I murmured his name almost inaudibly . Nonetheless, he heard it.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked me as he sat on the edge of our bed.

I slowly got up from the supine position that I was in to sit next to my husband. I could tell by merely looking at me that he had quite a hard time completing the missions. He got bags under his eyes. His stare was as always smoldering, yet showed a hint of fatigue.

"I'm glad you're back." I uttered. "And safe." I added.

"Hn."

Hn. His favorite expression. It's one of the things that makes me wonder every once in a while. Where did he learned this peculiar word? Was it even a word to begin with?

Ah well,

I guess it is my husband who knows the answer behind. Unfortunately, he's a natural kill joy that he refused to tell me about it.

"I think you should freshen up a bit before you go to bed. I'll conduct a brief physical assessment on you to give all the necessary medical attention that you might need. We'll just focus on cases that needed immediate action." I spoke like a medic nin that I really was.

"Hn." was his curt reply before disappearing from my sight towards the bathroom.

I waited. I waited patiently until he was done bathing. During those minutes that I waited, I could swear that I almost fell asleep on my spot. But then, my determination to stay awake helped me to get through the drowsiness that I felt. And so, I was left to stay there. Waiting for him.

After quite a while, I saw the door slide open and there came Sasuke. He was wearing pants but wore nothing to cover her upper extremities.

Good boy.

He sure does know the drill.

I watched as he came near me to give me a good look on his injuries.

Hmm...

Nothing serious actually.

Just minor wounds, scratches and bruises. No broken bones detected. Just distended muscles that needed some time to relaxed and rejuvenate.

"I'm done." I told him.

He simply nodded and went to get a clean shirt to wear. I simply sat there and watched him cover his abs that I once upon a time dream of seeing as much as possible. But now, it's just a normal thing for me to bear witness. Especially when he comes from an high rank mission. And perhaps when we spent time together... Doing something personal. Personal as it said that it's none of anybody's business. Especially not my nosy best friend Ino's business.

A deafening silence engulfed us. It was one of the most common occurrence that usually happen whenever we were together.

Peaceful silence that we both enjoy.

Disregarding the fact that I was a person of words.

While my husband on the contrary was the person with the 'least' of words. Too little vocabulary that he was sometimes regarded by our very own knucklehead ninja of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto as mute or maybe verbally challenged. Handicapped. Having some speech impediment. Something like that.

"Time to sleep." I heard him say.

"Hai." I nodded my head like a little girl getting instructions from her sensei.

I positioned myself into a comfortable position. A lateral/ side-lying/ sim's position. Here goes my medical terminologies yet again. Sasuke went to the other side of the bed to lie.

"Sasuke-kun." I called to my husband.

"Hn?"

"Good night." I said.

"Aa." he uttered before leaning to give me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled softly at him as he held one of my hands with his while the other, rested on the bump that had started to form on my abdomen.

My

Our

20 week old baby.

The future Uchiha offspring.

"Night." I heard him say before he closed his eyes onyx eyes to be hidden from the world. Both his hands now held mine.

I smiled as I watched his serene face while simultaneously counting his steady breathing. And while I'm at it, I took time to think back my previous question.

.

Why did I choose him? Why a guy who was a certified emotionally constipated type. Someone who find it really hard to even say I love you. Someone who have made her cry for how many times that she lost count.

.

.

Well,

.

The answer was quite simple.

.

He may be a bastard and all.

.

He may not be the perfect prince for a typical girl's fairytale.

.

But for Sakura,

.

.

He

.

was

.

HER

.

Fairy tale

.

And that's all that counts.

She knew he loved her. With all of his heart...

**End**

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

.

.

_-Because my life is not a fairy tale. And never will it be...-_


End file.
